Love Knots
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: Everythings going wrong...It wasnt meant to be this way. I guess you can say i'm only hurting you because I love you...but... A SniperXScout tale.
1. Chapter one

**in previous failed attempts to write a fan fiction…**

**i decided to start again**

**:D**

**I own nothing but the telling of this story.**

**Characters ©VALVe**

**Love Knots**

**Part 1**

**IIIII**

this isn't how I planned it…I didn't mean to hurt him.

Sniper reached out a hand to the young boy, but he pulled away from Sniper. He was naked, shuddering and sniveling on the floor of Snipers van. His eyes were wide, his body littered with red marks and bruises, a small pile of blood stained the floor he was laying on.

Sniper shook his head slowly in disbelief, watching as the boy shook on the ground.

He asked himself...How did this happen…?

**Two days earlier…**

**IIII**

"You have failed!" The announcers voice bellowed through the Red base yet again. Groans of disappointment moved through the building as the heavy sound of eight mens boots scrapped on the ground.

"Dammit." Engineer growled.

"Where the hell is Scout?" Soldier asked as he looked around the group of disappointed men. "He hasn't been here for a single mission in a week!" Soldier threw his fists down.

"We've gotta find that boy, whether we like it or not, we need him to help us win." Engineer agreed.

"Maybe ve shouldn't have been so hard on him ze first time, non?" Spy pulled out his Spyotron 3000 from his pocket, then lighting himself a cigarette.

"Heavy will find him." Heavy pushed himself forward. "After all, Heavy is strongest."

"Do not hurt him Heavy." Spy blew a puff of smoke at his large friend.

"Ve should all look for him." Medic added. "It vould increase our chances of finding him."

"Good idea." Soldier nodded.

Everyone scattered in different directions, blindly searching for their lost comrade.

Ten minutes in, Soldier was already annoyed by the fact that this boy was very hard to find. They searched through both Blu and Red fortresses but Red Scout never showed up.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? you're practically twins!" Soldier was loosing his patiences as he stopped Blu Scout to ask him if he'd seen their missing link.

"The guy just looks like me, i don't know him."

"Dammit!" Soldier punched the wall and stormed off in a huff of rage.

The rest of the party didn't have much luck with finding Scout but they continued looking until the sun fell beneath the horizon, until everyone was tired and really didn't care whether or not if Scout would ever show up, well, not everyone.

Much unlike Soldier, Sniper was searching feverishly for Scout, even in places he's already been once or twice. As each team member dropped, he worked harder to pick up where they left off. It was nearly two in the morning when Sniper had given up, tired and hungry he retreated to his van for the rest of the morning.

Unlocking the door, Sniper jumped and screamed when he saw Scout standing there, his back to him and half a sandwich in his mouth. They just starred at each other until Scout broke the silence with a casual hello.

**IIII**

Scout and Sniper sat parallel from each other on a small picknick table that sat inside of Snipers Van. It was awkward to find the boy who he's been searching for all day looting through his food supply, even worse eating his favorite type of sandwich. Scout was embarrassed, Sniper could see it on his face. Although, Sniper was embarrassed as well, probably more so than Scout was. He never would admit it to anyone, but Sniper found himself…attracted to this young man somehow. He was going to assume thats why he felt it his duty to find Scout so badly. -he was happy he did by the way-

"Were you hidin' in here this whole time?" Sniper finally asked. Scout nodded his head and took another bite of the sandwich, then said, "Actually, not this whole time." Scout finished chewing and swallowed. "Listen, i'm sorry i haven't been there for missions i''ve just had…" Scout stopped.

Sniper tilted his head in confusion. "Had what?" He persisted.

"It's not important…I'll leave you alone now." Scout stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. "I'll make sshuure to…repay you phor the sand…vich." Scout said with his cheeks filled with sandwich.

"W-wait!" Sniper jumped up from his chair, grabbing hold of Scouts wrist firmly, a very concerned look painted on his face.

"you go missing for days, then tell me nothing?" Sniper was indeed upset, more so than Scout thought he really should be.

Scout swallowed what was left of the sandwich then said, "Whoa whoa, calm the hell down!" Scout tried to pull his arm away from Sniper, but his grip was too tight.

"Tell me why you were in my van!?"

"Let me go!" Scout pulled away and headed for the door. Sniper jumped across the table and pinned Scout to the wall of the van, keeping himself close to Scout, feeling his breath on his face as he was caught off guard by Snipers sudden roughness.

If anything, Sniper didn't want to be mean, he wasn't trying to. For someone he cared about as much as he did for Scout, he wanted to know, no, he needed to know what was going on inside Scouts mind for him to hide away for as long as he did. He was there to listen, whether or not Scout wanted to talk.

"What…is…wrong"

Sniper spoke with a deep voice that shook Scouts bones. Scouts eyebrows furrowed, gritting his teeth he cursed at Sniper.

"Leave me the fuck alone Sniper…"

Sniper held tighter, squeezing nearly as hard as he could. "Fuck." Scout hissed.

"You're fucking hurting me. I can't tell you, alright?!"

"WHY!?"

Scout spat in Snipers face. That tore it. Beyond irritated, all reason left Snipers mind.

Sniper struck a blow to Scouts face, knocking Scout down onto the ground. Blood dripped from Snipers knuckles. He backed up, afraid of what he had just done, who he had just punched, why he had done it…

"Scout…o-oh god…Scout I…"

"What…the Fuck is your problem?!" Scout screamed at him, blood dripping from his broken nose. He rushed out of Snipers van as quickly as he could.

Sniper stood there staring at the blood left on his carpet from Scouts nose as if it was the scene of a crime, which is practically was. Once again, His temper had gotten the best of him and now, it was all his fault he ended up hurting someone he cared for more than anything.

How would he explain this to the rest of the Team…?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sniper Punched you?!"

"I cant blame him, i'd punch you too if i found out you were hiding in my house...van thing."

"Oh come on now you brute…Zat is not ze point of the conversation. Ve need to know why Sniper snapped at Scout like zat."

Conversation traveled through the room but quickly stopped when Sniper stepped in. As if instinct, Sniper moved his gaze towards Scout, who sat in the middle of the crowd of men. Sniper opened his mouth to say something but Scout turned away and stormed out of the room, walking past Sniper in a hurry. Sniper didn't dare follow him, he already knew that trying to approach Scout this early wasn't going to make things better for him, or Scout. Sniper continued his walk into the room, his head held down, trying to avoid the dirty looks from the rest of his team. How bad were they willing to make him feel? He was already as sorry as can be though he hadn't vocalized it.

Sniper knew in the back of his head it was a terrible idea to confront the team, especially since they knew what happened between him and Scout. Sniper tried his hardest dodging questions that would spill out too much about himself -or for the way he had really felt about Scout- Even so, he found it a harder challenge than it let on.

"Zo…" Spy began. "Vhat happened with Scout?"

Sniper growled angrily, knowing that this question would come from no one other than the snake of the group. God he hated that man. it was as if everything he said would instantly piss him off, especially that smug grin he had adorning his face nearly all of the time.

"Nothin."

"I do not believe you." Spy retorted flatly.

"Fine, don't. its none of your business anyway, bloody Spook." Sniper turned to leave, but Spy gripped onto Sniper shoulder, stopping him where he stood. "Sniper."

Spy tried his hardest to be as calm and understanding as he could in this situation although he knew he did not like Sniper the same way Sniper did not like him and he knew that Sniper would most likely not trust him enough to vent out to his worst ally. None the less, he had no right to keep this to himself.

"We won't force yah' to talk to us son," Engineer stepped up, noticing the rising tension between the two, "We just want you to talk to Scout, he seems very upset about yesterday."

Sniper shook his head slowly, "I cant do that…"

"You cant hide from him forever." Spy added.

"Like i said, this is none of your business….any of you." Sniper glared at the other members of the team, then shoved Spy's hand off his shoulder. "i'll deal with this…ok?"

Spy cocked en eyebrow as Sniper walked out of the break room.

Sniper leaned back on the cold metal of the re-spawn room door, thinking mercilessly to himself about what he was going to to about Scout. Talk to him? no…the last time they did that, Sniper only hurt Scout. Really there were no other options and the day was falling fast. already six in the afternoon? Shit. Sniper reached for a cigarette in his pocket and lit it as he walked down the boarded pathway towards the mess hall **(food area…you know what that is.) **only to be stopped by the other teams scout.

"What the hell are you doin' over here?" Sniper asked.

"Thats what i should be asking you." Scout poked out his lower lip to the taller man as he puffed a large cloud of smoke towards him "I cant believe you're gonna let yourself get away with what you did."

Sniper looked at the young man, confused as to what he was referring too.

"Don't look at me like that. i know you have feelings for Scout."

Snipers eyes widened, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth. How did he know, did someone tell him? Snipers been vey low key about his feelings, especially when around other people but somehow it got out. Where the hell did he go wrong? Sniper didn't have anything to hide anymore now that he knew, and he sure as hell wasn't going to lie to himself or anyone anymore. after all, thats who he got himself into this situation.

"Listen to me Sniper." Scout persisted. "You have to find him and fix this."

"I cant. he won't listen to me."

A pained look adorned Snipers face.

"You're an idiot. He ran away, because he thought you were mad at him. You sure as hell acted like you were mad at him when you punched him."

Images of the incident flashed though Snipers head, the way Scout looked up at him after he had lost his temper, the blood that dripped from his nose hurt his own when he thought about it more.

"Go find him."

**IIIII**

What the hell was he doing, was he really going to look for the guy he just said he wasn't going to look for? Sniper was crazy to believe that this was going to work? It was the only option he had.

With haste, Sniper searched the base -and his van- for Scout, just like the other night. He searched the other base, asking around for him although at the moment he knew Scout was very upset at him. Sniper shouldn't have been so harsh with him…He was sorry, he didn't mean to hurt him, he never wanted to hurt him.

Sniper ran faster, checking every room, throwing things around, his breath becoming hoarse. Sniper was tired, but he didn't stop running, he only ran faster. His heart throbbed inside of his chest thinking about all of the bad things that could have happened to Scout while he was lost.

…

Out of the corner of his eye, Sniper saw a boy in a red shirt sitting on top of BLU bases tin roof. It was Scout! If Sniper wasn't as bloody tired as he was, he would have ran as fast as he could up to Scout. Even if he had done that, Scout would have just ran from him again. Sniper had to think about this, how was he going to get Scout to listen to him? Sniper wished he hadn't fucked everything up to begin with, all Scout did was hide in his Van, what was wrong with that? He didn't even know why he was in there.

The sun was setting over the horizon as Sniper slowly climbed up the ladder, being as quiet as he could in order not to startle the boy. Once he reached the top, he could see Scout sitting there, his body curled up and his head resting on his arms that where folded on his knees. Scout didn't look up, not even when Sniper sat down next to Scout. They sat there in silence, both of them staring as the red sun fell below the land. Hours passed, the moon high and the sky full of stars eliminating the two as they sat there. By this time, Sniper had lit himself a new cigarette.

"That smells like shit." Scout hissed.

"Sorry mate." Sniper smothered his cigarette into the tin roof and returned to his relaxed position.

Scout uncurled his body, stretching his limbs and mocking Snipers position with his arms behind him, holding him up as his legs were stretched out in front of him. Sniper laughed under his breath and continued looking up at the Stars with Scout.

"I'm sorry." Scout began, switching his gaze over towards Sniper. "Oh no Scout… I-"

"No no, really Sniper." Scout leaned up. "Let me finish." Scout sighed. "I'm sorry i suddenly disappeared on you, i never meant to worry you."

Sniper couldn't believe the guy he hurt, also known as the victim, was apologizing to him. If anyone was going to apologize, it had to be Sniper, it only made sense since Sniper caused Scouts run away…well, at least his second run away…

"Why did you do it Scout?" Sniper asked, scooting a bit closer towards Scout. The young man looked at his feet nervously, picking at the tin underneath his palms. "I was just…upset…but not at you."

"Then what?" Sniper pushed gently, taking the patient approach other than the forceful one like the other night.

"Its stupid but…" Scout scooted closer, getting close to Snipers ear. Sniper felt a wave of heat when the younger man got closer. Sniper swallowed hard.

"My ma' is dating Spy… can you believe that shit?"

Sniper burst into laughter and soon tears flooded from his eyes. After all this time, that was what Scout was so upset about? Go missing for days all because his mother is dating Spook? If Sniper wasn't laughing so hard, he'd be a bit upset that Scout dragged the story for as long as he did.

"This is serious Sniper!" Scout pouted angrily.

Sniper pulled himself together, saying in-between small bursts of laughter, "I thought…it was something serious."

"It is serious!"

"You're over reacting."

"I'm over reacting? you're the one that punched me to get just that little bit of information!"

Snipers laughter stopped instantly. "Yeah…about that."

"you don't need to apologize." Scout smiled over at Sniper. "I know you were just upse-"

Firmly Sniper grabbed onto Scouts shoulders, forcing Scout to look him in the eye. "I do need to apologize. I over reacted and…i shouldn't have punched you. My temper got the best of me and i'm sorry. The truth is…"

Sniper swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat just wouldn't stay down. Before Sniper knew it, soft lips were touching his. His grip on Scouts arms went limp as did the rest of his body. Scout leaned in, kissing Sniper deeper, their tongues like two warm bodies cuddling each other and even through Sniper was in shock, he was loving every moment of it. Finally the two split, a trail of saliva trailing from Scouts mouth to Snipers. Both the mens faces were blood red, burning from the kiss.

"You love me, don't you Sniper?" Scout licked Snipers ear as he purred.


End file.
